Cross-cultural differences in social interaction patterns and emotional styles were examined in samples of 4- and 5 year old American and Japanese children. Child-rearing practices were also assessed. Children were observed under stimulating and challenging structured conditions. The focus is on children's coping responses in situations of conflict and distress. The extent to which cross-cultural differences in children's reactions can be predicted from maternal child-rearing practices and discipline also is examined. Japanese children showed more emotion regulation, less anger and aggression, and greater denial of conflict and distress than American children. Children from both cultures appeared more similar on prosocial and avoidant patterns of coping. Emphasis on psychological discipline (reasoning; guilt and anxiety induction) was more characteristic of Japanese than U.S. mothers. Maternal encouragement of emotional expressivity was more characteristic of U.S. than Japanese mothers. Mothers who encouraged emotional expressivity had children who displayed more anger and aggression, in both cultures. Data suggest that culture and socialization play a role in the normative patterns of anger and aggression observed.